Sweet Playground
by OHMYDEER
Summary: Sehun. 18 tahun. Anti dengan tempat ramai semacam taman bermain. Karena pemaksaan dari pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun, Sehun akhirnya ikut pergi ke taman bermain. Dan siapa sangka kalau karena hal itu ia menyukai taman bermain, Oh bukan taman bermain nya, Tapi si mungil penjual aneka makanan manis itu. Sehun rasa ia jatuh cinta. HUNHAN APRIL PASSION. Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.


**HUNHAN APRIL PASSION**

Author : **OHMYDEER**

Pairing : Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan

Tittle : **Sweet Playground**

**Genre** : Drama, lil bit Fluff, Romance, love at first sight(?) lol. **Length** : Oneshot. **Rating** : T. **Warning** : Typo(s), EYD masih berantakan, Drama banget. Don't Like Don't Read. Dont Bash Author-Pairing-Story, buat apa lo baca tapi ujung nya di bash bhaqqq. Dont Copy-Paste, peringatan keras!

**Summary** :

_Sehun. 18 tahun. Anti dengan tempat ramai semacam taman bermain. Karena pemaksaan dari pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun, Sehun akhirnya ikut pergi ke taman bermain. Dan siapa sangka kalau karena hal itu ia menyukai taman bermain, Oh bukan taman bermain nya, Tapi si mungil penjual aneka makanan manis itu. Sehun rasa ia jatuh cinta._

Terinspirasi dari ; K Will MV Love Blossom.

Recommended song ; K Will - Day-1

. . . . . .

Hun Han

. . . . . .

Sehun masih mengelilingi area taman bermain dengan wajah kesal nya. Shit! Kemana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi? ; begitulah runtukan nya sedari tadi. Sehun kesal sungguhan. Tadi saat dia baru saja sampai rumah seusai sekolah nya, baru saja berganti baju, tiba-tiba kakak nya ; Chanyeol datang dengan terburu sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Mengajak ke taman bermain. Alhasil di tengah banyak nya orang di taman bermain, Sehun yang hanya memakai baju santai berwarna biru polos dengan celana levis sebatas lutut berwarna putih. Bermodalkan uang 8 ribu won di saku celana nya dan ponsel putih nya. Malah terlihat seperti anak remaja yang kehilangan ibu nya. Chanyeol mengajak nya ke taman bermain, untuk bertemu dengan kekasih nya yang kebetulan sahabat Sehun, nama nya Baekhyun. Alasan Chanyeol mengajak Sehun hanya dengan ; _Aku takut kalau pulang nanti ternyata ketauan habis berkencan oleh Ibu, setidaknya kau ikut dengan ku dan kau bilang bahwa kita habis bermain dan belajar dirumah Suho. Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Suho tentang hal ini._

Ya, bagaimana tidak. Ibu Chanyeol dan Sehun memang belum membolehkan anak nya berkencan dengan pacar nya belakangan ini karena sedikit lagi Chanyeol akan mengikuti ujian semester kampus nya. Kalau untuk Sehun sih dia biasa saja. Toh, kekasih saja tidak punya, _bzzzz_.

Tapi masalah nya adalah, kemana si kakak pirang nya itu? Dia meninggalkan Sehun saat Sehun sedang membeli minuman barusan. Sial! Seharusnya Sehun menolak saja ajakan Chanyeol barusan. Sehun bukan orang yang suka bermain di tempat ramai semacam taman bermain. Dia sudah dewasa, bukan bocah yang akan berjingkrak kegirangan karena diajak berlibur ke tempat semacam ini.

Tiba-tiba getaran di ponsel nya membuat nya memandang kesal benda persegi berwarna putih itu.

Jika ini sebuah komik jepang, akan ada imaginer perempatan dan angin topan diatas kepala Sehun.

_From : Byuntae Hyung_

_Hunieee ku. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Jangan pulang sebelum aku mengabari. Bermainlah sepuas mu disini. Jadi adik yang baik, oke?_

Sehun mengetikkan balasan singkat nya pada kakak tercinta.

_To : Byuntae Hyung_

_Kau. Sialan. Sekali._

Lalu memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku celana. Bingung. Lalu dia akan melakukan apa disini? _Errrghhh_, Seharusnya jika Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, berilah ia uang yang banyak. Setidak nya jika di beri uang, Sehun bisa duduk di dalam _coffee shop_ yang ada di taman dan memesan makanan yang banyak selagi menunggui orang pacaran. Sekarang Sehun mau apa? Bermain dengan berbagai wahana? _Isshh_ malas sekali. Bermain di taman bermain sendirian. Sehun berjalan sedikit, namun tanpa disangka ia malah tersandung tali sepatu yang ia pakai.

_Ah_

Sehun merunduk menatap sepatu nya. Lalu berjongkok untuk membenahi tali nya. Ikatan simpul ia tali kan ke sepatu putih nya.

_Pok_

Sebuah tepukan ia rasakan di bahu sebelah kiri. Mencoba mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahu nya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan, kalau tangan mungil itu juga sedikit mengusap bahu nya. _Sialan sekali orang ini, menepuk dan mengusap bahu ku sembarangan_ ; gumam Sehun dalam hati. Sehun mendongak menatap si penepuk, cahaya silauan matahari yang tepat berada di belakang orang itu membuat Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Orang itu bergeser untuk menutupi silauan matahari nya. Sial. Seharusnya ia tidak usah mendongak untuk melihat orang itu. Orang diatas nya membuat Sehun mematung sementara. Sinar matahari yang tertutupi oleh tubuh nya membuatnya seolah-olah seperti bersinar. Rambut pendek agak keriting berwarna coklat madu dengan poni menutupi dahi sempit nya dan mata berkilau polos dengan tatapan penasaran terpancar dari sana. Tangan nya juga masih di bahu Sehun.

"Adik. Tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya nya dengan mata rusa nya yang mengerjab dua kali setelah bertanya. Astaga, imut nya.

Sehun mengap-mengap seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan. Posisi Sehun yang masih berjongkok dengan mulut antara mau terbuka atau tidak itu membuat nya terlihat konyol.

Pria didepan nya terkekeh lucu, "Tidak usah takut. _Hyung_ bukan orang jahat"

Sehun membatin ; _apa dia kira aku sedang ketakutan?_

"Mana ibu mu? Aishh ibu mana sih yang meninggalkan anak nya di taman bermain sendirian. Mana menangis lagi", ucap nya dengan pelan, namun masih bisa Sehun dengar.

Sehun memasang wajah datar nya kemudian. Ah ya, Sehun paham. Orang ini mengira nya adalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok sambil menangis gara-gara ditinggal ibu nya. _Hell_, Memang nya tubuh Sehun sekecil itu apa sampai-sampai orang yang masih mengusapi bahu nya ini mengira ia anak kecil kehilangan ibu?

"_Agassi_", ucap Sehun malas, orang itu menoleh dengan tampang kaget nya. "Maaf mengecewakan mu", Sehun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Membuat nya terlihat lebih tinggi dari orang didepan nya. Orang itu sampai melangkah mundur dua langkah kemudian.

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil", lanjut Sehun kemudian. Melirik orang di depan nya dari atas ke bawah, "Bahkan kau lebih pendek dariku"

Orang di depan Sehun menatap Sehun tidak percaya, lalu mencibir kemudian. "Tadi kau panggil aku apa?!"

Sehun menggernyitkan dahi nya, "_Agassi_?"

"_Yak_!", teriak orang itu menunjuk Sehun dengan permen kapas yang ia pegang sedari tadi, "Kau tidak lihat! Aku ini _Namja_!"

Sehun menatap nya sekali lagi, dan bergumam ; _Oh iya_. Dengan anggukan kepala dan gusakkan di rambut nya. Orang dihadapan nya memasang tampang merajuk. Oh astaga, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun terkagum atas imut nya orang dihadapan nya. Tapi saat menangani seseorang semacam ini membuat nya frustasi sendiri.

"Omong-omong, Karena niatan awal ku ingin membantu mu. Apa kau perlu bantuan?", tanya nya lagi

Sehun menoleh, bantuan? Bantuan apa? Lagipula Sehun tidak sedang kesusahan. Selagi berfikir, tiba-tiba...

_Kruukkk_

...Perut Sehun berbunyi. Oh salahkan kenapa Chanyeol menarik nya saat ia pulang sekolah dan belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Sehun menggigit bibir nya sambil mengusap perut nya, bergumam ; oh tahan lah sampai si sialan itu selesai dengan acara kencan nya. Sehun menatap perut nya kasihan.

Tanpa disadari, pria dihadapan nya menatap Sehun dengan polos nya. "Ah, aku mengerti. Ayo ikut aku", pria itu menarik Sehun beranjak pergi. Mengerti tidak mengerti, Sehun yang di tarik paksa pun mengikuti arahan si pria mungil di depan nya.

_**What are you doing today? Are you busy right now?**_

_**If there's nothing important, let's meet today,**_

_**I have something to say, it's not an important thing,**_

_**I think I like you**_

_**This is my first time saying these words**_

_**You're my lady you're my baby**_

_**I'm not joking**_

_**From today, from now**_

_**Would you be mine, baby?**_

"Ah, ini sangat enakkkkk", gumam Sehun sambil memakan _cheesecake_ di hadapan nya.

Pria tadi—Namanya Luhan, mereka berkenalan beberapa menit sebelum pesanan nya datang—ternyata membawa Sehun ke sebuah toko makanan manis, tepat nya _special_ kue kue manis yang ada dipinggiran taman bermain. Sehun awalnya menolak. Tapi Luhan memaksa. Dia bilang ; _Kau kehilangan ibu mu, dan kau lapar, aku akan traktir kue manis untuk mu agar tidak menangis. _Oh ya Ampun. Rasa nya Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut nya dengan kue _red velvet_ yang ia pesan juga. Padahal Sehun sudah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak laki-laki berumur 18 tahun, tapi tetap saja pria mungil didepan nya menganggap nya bak anak kecil.

_"Kau anak kecil. Umur mu di bawah ku, asal kau tahu", _begitu balasan Luhan saat Sehun mengungkit umur nya

Dan saat Sehun bertanya berapa umur Luhan. Luhan tersenyum—sangat—manis dan menunjukkan angka 2 dengan jari kiri dan 5 dengan jari kanan, lalu menggerakkan ke dua tangan nya riang. Sehun sampai berdecak. "Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil sebenarnya?"

Luhan yang cuek hanya melanjutkan memakan kue _red velvet_ nya. Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum tipis. Yah, walaupun Luhan suka berteriak, cerewet, menyebalkan, keras kepala dan sedikit kekanakan (dia sudah melakukan semua ini di hadapan Sehun dalam beberapa menit mereka bersama) Namun senyuman polos nya, tatapan mata penasaran, tingkah yang suka terlalu antusias pada suatu hal, entah kenapa malah membuat Sehun merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya jika melihat Luhan bertingkah seperti itu. Mungkin kah ini bisa disebut jatuh cinta pada Pandangan pertama? Entahlah, Sehun kan belum pernah mengalami fase ini.

_Drrrrtttt_

Ditengah sedang asyik memandangi wajah Luhan yang sedang lucu-lucu nya memakan kue manis di depan nya. Ponsel Sehun berdering. _Mengganggu suasana sekali sih_ ; batin Sehun menggerutu.

_From : Byuntae Hyung_

_Hun, kau dimana? Hari sudah mulai sore. Ibu sudah menghubungiku. Ayo pulang. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah ada di dalam mobil._

Sehun mendengus. Padahal ia masih mau berlama-lama dengan pria kekanakan didepan nya. Yah, apa boleh buat. Lagipula pertemuan hari ini hanya kebetulan. Sehun berdiri dari posisi duduk nya setelah suapan terakhir _cheseecake_ nya.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_ atas traktiran nya", Sehun membungkuk sekilas, "Aku akan pulang"

Luhan yang masih dudukpun menatap Sehun sambil mendongak, "Apa Ibu mu sudah menjemput?"

Sehun memutar bola mata malas, sudah berapa kali Sehun menjelaskan bahwa ia bukan anak kecil yang kehilangan Ibu nya di taman bermain?

Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk, "Ibu ku ada di depan _coffee shop_ sebelah", bohong sedikit tidak apa, lagipula anak yang mengaku berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu kenapa sangat polos, eoh?

Luhan terlihat mengerti, "Baiklah. Hati-hati", dia tersenyum

_Astaga_. Sehun rasa nya tidak ingin pulang segera. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk keluar dari toko kue ini?

Yasudalah. Kalau pun mereka jodoh. Pasti akan bertemu kembali. Yah, semoga saja kekekek

Sehun melambaikan tangan nya dan Luhan membalas. Keluar dari toko kue itu, Sehun berjalan sedikit berlari agar dapat segera ke tempat parkir.

"_Bro_, kau lama sekali", protes Chanyeol pada Sehun yang tengah duduk di bangku penumpang belakang, tempat duduk sebelumnya sudah di tempati Baekhyun.

Sehun mencibir, "Aku dengan baik hati nya sedang membiarkan kalian berduaan di mobil"

"_Oh yeah_, terimakasih", balas Chanyeol dengan nada menyindir

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan dua kakak beradik ini saling mencibir pun hanya terkekeh geli. Kekasih nya itu emang susah sekali untuk akur dengan sang adik semata wayang nya. Padahal kalau mereka sudah dipisahkan sangat jauh, Chanyeol selalu saja mentelfoni Sehun dan menanyakan Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap menit nya ; _kapan kau pulang?_ (Itu terjadi ketika Sehun sedang ikut kegiatan perkemahan baberapa minggu yang lalu)

"Hei, _Beibei_", panggil Sehun ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir pun mendengus malas, pasalnya panggilan _Beibei_ adalah panggilan kesayangan dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sehun penasaran. "Ya?"

"Emm... Kapan kau akan kesana lagi?", tanya Sehun kemudian

"Ke taman bermain?", Sehun mengangguk, "Hari sabtu aku akan kesana lagi. Ada urusan disana, kenapa memang?", balas Baekhyun

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku ikut. Kabari aku, oke?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menggernyitkan alis mereka.

"Bukan nya kau tidak suka tempat ramai semacam taman bermain?", tanya Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik spion yang mengarah ke tempat duduk Sehun di belakang.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku ada urusan"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Akan aku kabari jika jadi, Hun"

"Ohh kau sangat baik, _Beibei_", lalu Sehun memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang, serta mendapatkan bonus jitakan sayang dari Chanyeol yang melihat nya. Baekhyun yang berada di tengah kakak beradik rusuh itu hanya tertawa menanggapi.

_**Among ugly guys,**_

_**I think I'm the most handsome**_

_**What will I do, you understand my heart, right?**_

_**Just thinking about you making me crazy,**_

_**I'm not that handsome,**_

_**But when I smile, I think I'm a little bit better,**_

_**I'll do better than most men, my love.**_

_**I love you.**_

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak mengerti sambil berdecak menatap adik nya itu. Sedari tadi Sehun selalu saja menatap kaca spion dan merapikan tatanan rambut nya yang sekarang berwarna hitam dan memakai poni, terlihat polos sekali. Chanyeol baru melihar Sehun begini. Menata rambut setiap menit, tersenyum, diam melamun, lalu tersenyum lagi. Chanyeol bergidik. Apakah adik nya ini baru saja termasuki oleh hantu taman bermain beberapa hari lalu? Hiiiii, memikirkan nya saja Chanyeol sudah ngeri.

Sehun yang merasakan kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan pun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Kenapa Hyung?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kau kenapa?", balas Chanyeol masih menatap jalanan di hadapan nya, untung saja hari libur ini jalanan tidak terlalu padat.

Sehun tersenyum, "Apa kau percaya dengan ungkapan ; _love at the first sight_?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun, "Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seseorang di taman bermain!", tebak Chanyeol

"Jenius", ucap Sehun sambil nyengir di depan wajah Chanyeol

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, "Kau bercanda? Justru menurut ku itu adalah ungkapan bodoh"

"Loh? Kenapa memang?", ucap Sehun kurang senang dengan tanggapan Chanyeol

"Tidak ada cinta pada Pandangan pertama. Yang ada justru nafsu pada Pandangan pertama. Mana mungkin kau baru bertemu dan sudah mengatakan bahwa itu bisa disebut cinta?"

Kurang lebih nya Sehun setuju namun.., "Kau dan Baekhyun juga begitu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kemudian, "Aku memang awalnya hanya nafsu, kau lihat kan bibir nya jika sedang berpout, astaga. Namun lama kelamaan rasa nafsu itu berujung pada rasa ingin memiliki. Dan, yah aku jatuh cinta. Cinta itu bukan hanya sekali dua kali pertemuan. Cinta itu butuh proses"

"Banyak omong kau Hyung. Intinya jatuh cinta itu kita juga tidak tahu kapan akan terjadi. Siapa juga yang akan mengira jika nanti aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun", goda Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan respon tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Dan kalau pun begitu, belum tentu juga Baekhyun mau meninggalkan ku demi bocah ingusan seperti dirimu"

Sehun tertawa puas. Seru sekali rasa nya menggoda Chanyeol. Wajah marah Chanyeol itu loh, seperti kartun angry bird. Chanyeol berhenti kemudian disebuah pertigaan dekat _coffee shop_. Seseorang membuka pintu mobil belakang dan duduk kemudian. Mobil pun di jalan kan kembali.

"Halo, _Beibei_", ucap Sehun dengan nada menggoda

Chanyeol yang mendengar nya pun hanya menggeleng. Sialan sekali adik nya ini.

"Oh, hai Sehun-ah", balas Baekhyun tersenyum, Baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuh nya,

Cup

Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan kecupan di pipi. "Halo sayang", dan Baekhyun duduk dengan benar setelah nya,

Chanyeol tertawa bangga, melirik Sehun dengan lirikan ; _Betulkan kata ku? Baekhyun tidak akan bisa berpaling dariku_. Dan di balas dengan decakan malas Sehun. Baekhyun yang baru datang hanya menatap bingung dua orang di depan nya.

. . . . . .

Hun Han

. . . . . .

"_Hunnie_, kau mau kemana?", tanya Baekhyun ketika Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah tujuan nya dan Chanyeol, Sehun yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan pergi setelah melambai aneh.

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari mobil pun menghampiri sisi lain dari mobil agar bisa lebih mendekat dengan Baekhyun, "Ada apa, _Beibei_?", tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul pinggang Baekhyun

Baekhyun menunjuk kearah perginya Sehun, "Sehun. Dia mau kemana?"

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk beranjak ke tempat pertemuan kekasih nya dengan teman nya Chanyeol dari china itu, "Biarkan saja. Anak itu sedang kasmaran"

Mengikuti apa kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun iya-iya saja.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tengah menuju ketempat ia kehilangan Chanyeol kemarin. Yah, dia pikir, siapa tahu saja Luhan melewati jalanan ini lagi, walaupun itu mustahil mengingat mana mungkin Luhan datang ke taman bermain ini terus, iya kan? Bukankah justru Luhan lebih dewasa dari Sehun, mungkin saja sekarang Luhan sedang sibuk di kantor nya, mengingat umur Luhan adalah rata-rata umur pria kantoran, atau mungkin kuliah. Ah mungkin saja. Jadi, kesempatan Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan kali ini seperti nya sangat kecil. Sekecil biji wijen. Tapi kenapa Sehun semangat sekali? Namanya juga usaha. Siapa tahu saja takdir Tuhan berkata lain.

Sehun berdiri di dekat tiang lampu di tempat ia berjongkok kemarin, disini memang Sehun tidak menemukan tempat duduk atau semacam nya, mengingat memang ini bukan tempat bersantai karena disini tidak ada pohon yang menutupi. Namun jika berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh meter ke depan, disana ada tempat duduk. Oh, Sehun bahkan tidak mau beranjak, takut jika nanti Luhan tidak terlihat. Walaupun nyata nya Sehun bisa saja menemukan pria mungil itu walaupun di tengah ribuan orang di taman bermain ini. Ewh, gombal sekali.

Sehun masih setia menunggu walaupun sudah lewat dari batas menunggu nya (Sehun bahkan pernah menunggui Chanyeol pulang kuliah beberapa bulan lalu hingga 3 jam lama nya, itu karena kunci rumah Chanyeol yang pegang dan Chanyeol sedang ada ulangan dan pelajaran tambahan hingga malam). Sehun putus asa. Sudah 4 jam lebih 15 menit dia menunggu. Namun belum ada tanda jika Luhan akan melewati tempat ini. Sudahlah, lain waktu pasti jodoh.

Sehun mengambil ponsel putih nya untuk menelfon Baekhyun,

_"Yeoboseo?"_

"Baekhyun _Hyung_, kau dimana?"

_"Aku di sebuah toko kue pinggir taman",_ balas di seberang

"Apakah toko kue dengan warna _peach_ yang mendominasi?"

Disebrang bergumam, "_Iya_"

"Baiklah, aku kesana"

_Pip_

Sehun menutup telfon nya. _Huh, mungkin belum jodoh hari ini_ ; pikir Sehun. Omong-omong Baekhyun ada di toko kue tempat Luhan membawa nya beberapa hari lalu. Ah, bodoh. Kenapa Sehun baru sadar? Siapa tahu saja Luhan ada disana. Mungkin anak itu sedang memakan kue _red velvet_ nya! _Assa_! Semoga kali ini jodoh! Sehun pun melangkah cepat menuju toko kue yang tidak salah bernama _LUMINSCAKE_ itu.

_**Close your eyes, one two three.**_

_**Open your eyes, tell me what you see.**_

_**Can't you see it? Can't you see your man?**_

_**From today, it's our Day-1.**_

Memang benar-benar bukan jodoh sepertinya. Sehun sekarang tengah duduk di samping Chanyeol yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Memandangi kue _brownies_ dengan strawberry nya sambil meminum bubble tea coklat nya. Huh, lebih baik Sehun tetap berdiri saja di tempat tadi daripada harus berada di sekitaran orang yang sedang berpacaran. Sehun miris sekali rasanya.

"Sayang. Sehun kenapa sih sebenarnya?", bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

Kria terkekeh, "Dia sedang jatuh cinta. Mungkin tadi dia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ia suka"

Sehun yang mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol pun menatap Chanyeol malas. Kakak nya itu pasti sedang senang sekali mengganggu mood Sehun yang sudah buruk ini. Sehun menyenggol kaki Chanyeol.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun memang sedang galau. Sehun masih menunduk menatap _brownies_ nya sambil menopangkan kepalanya. Tidak sadar juga kalau teman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di hadapan nya.

"Wah, pasti menu baru", suara riang Baekhyun terdengar di gendang telinga Sehun

Ada suara kekehan lembut yang menyahuti.

"Kemana Xiumin, _Deer_?", tanya Chanyeol kemudian

"Ah, dia sedang kebelakang sebentar. Mengambil beberapa permen lollipop karya nya", balas orang itu. Oh astaga, suara nya mirip sekali dengan suara Luhan. Sehun menggeleng pelas, sialan, gara-gara merindukan wajah polos Luhan, Sehun jadi berhalusinasi sekarang.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil bergumam setelahnya. Menyenggol bahu Sehun sekilas. "Hun, kenalkanlah teman ku. _Deer_, ini adikku", ucap Chanyeol bergantian pandang

Sehun yang sedang menyuap _brownies_ nya pun mulai duduk tegak. Menatap orang di hadapan nya perlahan dan..

_Sialan_.

Dengan sendok kecil kue yang masih menggantung di belahan bibir tipisnya, mata membelalak kaget dan detakan jantung yang makin berpacu, akhirnya.. Sudah dibilangkan! Mereka itu jodoh!

"Kau? Apa Ibu mu menghilang lagi?", tanya Luhan refleks saat Sehun menatapnya dengan intens seperti itu.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan intens.

"Kau mengenal Sehun, _Deer_?", tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun tak menanggapi Luhan sama sekali, anak itu malah menatap Luhan seperti itu, tidak sopan. Ingin sekali Chanyeol menjitaki kepala adik nya itu.

Luhan mengangguk, "Beberapa hari lalu dia menangis di depan wahana _boomboom car_ karena Ibu nya hilang"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melongo. Chanyeol yang paling heran. Sejak kapan Sehun mengajak Ibu mereka kesini, dan Sehun menangis? Menangis gara-gara kehilangan Ibu nya di taman bermain? Cih, bukan gaya Sehun. Bahkan Sehun tau jalan pulang. _Astaga_, Sehun yang memang begitu atau Luhan yang terlalu polos?

"Tunggu—ge, kau serius?", tanya Baekhyun heran

Sehun yang sadar langsung mengelak, "Hey hey! Tidak. Bukan begitu. Itu kejadian ketika aku menemani kalian kencan. Dan aku sedang membenarkan tali sepatu, namun dia mengira ku menangis", bela Sehun

Luhan mengerjab lucu, "Benarkah?"

Sehun berdecak, "Iya. Lagipula kau tidak mendengarkan ku bicara saat itu dan langsung membawa ku makan"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Oh, hehe. Maafkan aku ya"

Chanyeol langsung mengacak surai coklat madu Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, _Deer_"

"Iya benar. Lu _ge_ masih sangat polos", tambah Baekhyun

"Dan bodoh", ucap Chanyeol menambahkan, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol mendapatkan jitakan maut dari Luhan. Jangan salah sangka. Walaupun Luhan terlihat _girly_, namun dia mempunyai sifat yang sangat _manly_, jitakan nya bisa membuat mu pusing beberapa menit _kekekek_

_**Come to me, don't worry**_

_**Come closer to me, don't hesitate**_

_**I know that I'm a little bit lacking**_

_**More than anyone in this world,**_

_**I love you, Baby**_

Dimulai sejak hari dimana Sehun kedua kali nya bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun selalu saja datang ke toko kue itu, dan ternyata toko kue itu memang milik Luhan dan teman nya, Xiumin. Luhan adalah warga asal China yang kebetulan ke Korea untuk membuka bisnis kue nya. Jika ada waktu, setiap pulang sekolah Sehun pasti akan mampir. Sendirian atau bersama teman nya. Sengaja membawa teman, agar bisa lama-lama disana. Jika Sehun sendirian kesana dengan pakaian sekolah, pasti Luhan akan menghampiri nya dan berkata,

_"Seharusnya kau pulang dulu. Baru kemari, kalau Chanyeol khawatir bagaimana?"_ dan bla bla bla

Luhan akan cerewet.

Namun jika Sehun membawa teman, beda lagi ceritanya. Luhan akan menanggapi,

_"Pasti kalian lelah seharian belajar, makanya memilih ke taman bermain. Ah, aku akan membuatkan menu kue special untuk kalian"_

Begitulah.

Kadang Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir Luhan, dia terlalu polos untuk ukuran pria berumur 25 tahun.

Namun Sehun tidak akan putus asa. Dia terus saja mendekati Luhan bagaimana pun cara nya. Sampai cara sok perhatian dengan mendatangi Luhan yang sedang membantu salah satu pegawai nya untuk membuat adonan pun Sehun lakukan. Pada saat itu pun mereka membuat kue bersama. Ah, masa bodo dengan beberapa pegawai Luhan yang terus memperhatikan mereka sambil cekikikan. Bahkan ada yang mempotret mereka. Entahlah apa motivasi nya, mungkin pegawai Luhan yang satu itu hanya gemas melihat Sehun dan Luhan.

Singkat cerita, Beberapa bulan pun berlalu. Sehun yang sudah sangat sering memperhatikan Luhan dan memberikan kode pada Luhan, serta dorongan Chanyeol dan kadang kejahilan Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang hobi sekali menggoda Luhan dan Sehun, Luhan juga sudah sangat akrab dngan Sehun. Beberapa kali Luhan pernah menginap dirumah Sehun, dan Sehun juga pernah menginap di rumah Luhan—alasan Sehun kala itu untuk minta diajarin pelajaran bahasa mandarin. Akhirnya mereka pun menjalin hubungan yang lebih special.

Mereka menjadi kekasih.

Awalnya Luhan masih menolak dengan cara halus, namun seiring berjalan nya waktu. Hati Luhan pun mencair, karena tingkah perhatian dan kasih sayang Sehun. Acara pernyataan nya juga simple. Hanya pernyataan ala anak muda. Tidak bertele-tele dan tidak kebanyakan gombal. Sehun bukan tipe seperti itu.

Namun, kadang juga Sehun suka sebal dengan tingkah kekanakan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Luhan menyebalkan untuk sebuah alasan yang menimbulkan masalah sepele.

Seperti pagi ini. Semalam Sehun memang memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat Luhan, mengingat hari ini dia ada ulangan bahasa mandarin, Sehun harus benar-benar mendapat nilai bagus. Sehun bangun dengan setengah sadar. Mengingat dia harus bangun menjadi yang paling pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan layak nya suami idaman. Luhan datang menghampiri meja makan dengan piyama bambi nya yang kebesaran, membuat nya kelihatan lucu. Sehun yang masih sibuk di _counter_ dapur pun hanya menoleh dan mengucapkan selamat pagi seadanya,

"Hun. Aku lapar", rengek Luhan sambil mengucek mata nya,

Sehun menghampiri Luhan setelah menuangkan susu coklat hangat dan meletakkan roti bakar di piring, memberikan sarapan pada Luhan dan duduk di depan Luhan dengan sarapan nya juga.

Luhan memakan nya dengan lucu, mata nya yang belum terbuka membuat Luhan keliatan seperti sedang mengigau. Sehun sendiri heran, kenapa dia bisa menyukai orang yang lebih tua namun terlihat seperti anak murid taman kanak-kanan itu.

"Hmm, roti nya gosong sedikit", keluh Luhan

"Aku memang masih mengantuk saat sedang mempanggang nya di _toaster_"

"Harusnya buatkan aku nasi goreng hari ini"

"Aku sedikit terlambat bangun"

Luhan sudah membuka matanya, dia meminum susu nya.

"Susu nya tidak manis", keluhnya lagi

Sehun menghela nafas mendramatisir, "Sudah jangan protes. Nikmati saja"

"Seharusnya kau mau menerima pendapat konsumen"

Sehun tergelak, "Aku bukan sedang melayani konsumen"

"Bagaimana kalau aku teracuni?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membubuhkan racun di makanan mu"

Luhan menggidikkan bahu, lalu tersenyum riang, Luhan seperti sedang mengalami _mood swing_. "Tapi, apapun yang kau masak, aku benar-benar menyukai nya"

Sehun menatap Luhan malas, "Kau sedang _mood swing_?"

"Aku bukan ibu hamil, Hun-ah"

"Tapi kau kelihatan begitu", Sehun masih _keukeuh_

Luhan berpout memandang Sehun malas, "Oke, kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun"

"Iya. Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Luhan", Sehun tertawa setelahnya.

Mengganggu Luhan sangat mengasyikan, asal kalian tahu saja.

Beginilah keseharian mereka jika bertemu. Ada saja yang jadi bahan pertengkaran kecil. Sehun akan selalu puas untuk menggoda pria yang delapan tahun lebih tua dari dirinya itu, dan Luhan akan selalu merengek jika kalah omongan atau jika selalu di goda oleh Sehun. Mereka menjalankan hubungan mereka dengan santai. Sehun yang akan selalu terlihat cool dan pengertian disandingkan dengan Luhan yang dewasa namun kekanakan dalam waktu bersaman. Mereka sudah bahagia. Jangan ada yang ganggu!

Cinta itu buta. Sangat buta sehingga Sehun tidak perduli dengan omongan teman nya yang mengatakan Sehun seperti simpanan om-om. Dan Luhan juga buta, walaupun banyak yang mengatakan Luhan seperti pria tua yang mempacari seorang bocah sekolahan.

Mereka tidak perduli. _Toh_, keluarga mereka saja santai. Orang di luaran sana hanya iri, _cih!_

Sehun dan Luhan itu _real_. Banyak yang bilang kok'

Sudah, jangan usik mereka lagi.

_**Everyone thinks like that**_

_**You and I, we two match well**_

_**I'll be kinder that any man, my love**_

_**I love you**_

. . . . . .

_Kalau om-om nya kayak Luhan, Author juga rela di pacarin bhaqq. Trus walopun Sehun kayak bocah, Author juga rela jadi tante tante nya bwehhehehe_

Udah yaa. Mereka udah bahagiaaaaa :D

**END HATAM FINISH**

. . . . . .

**SELAMAT BULAN APRIL**

. . . . . .

_Pembuatan cerita ini 4 hari dengan hari terakhir mengalami pengeditan cerita sebanyak 2 kali. Jadi, jangan lupa review. Hargailah karya orang, gomapta~~ jangan lupa mampir ke cerita ku yang lain._

_**OHMYDEER, 05-08 April 2015. 16:56 WIB.**_


End file.
